


Superheroes

by TimeTest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Childhood, Gen, Season 9, Thinman, episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTest/pseuds/TimeTest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a little story from episode 'Thin Man', where Dean talks about Sam breaking his arm in a Batman costume as a kid.</p><p>Ref - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrK0qtl-Fkg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

John was going out of town for a couple of days. His eldest son, Dean, was 9 now. John felt that the boys didn't need a babysitter anymore; Dean's old enough to take care of Sam and it'd just be too much hassle carting them to Bobby's or Pastor Jim's.  
He packed his bags before taking Dean aside, "Attention, Dean," Dean balled his hands into fists and stuck his chest out, "now," John nodded, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I've trusted you before, Dean. I'm trusting you again,"  
Dean stood up straighter, taking in his father's praise, "Prove to me that you deserve this trust, and I'll bring you home something special, got it?"

Dean's eyes lit up at the thought of a gift, "Yes, sir,"

John smiled and tapped his hand on Dean's shoulder, "The shotgun is where?"

"By the door," Dean replied automatically,

"The pistol is where?"

"Under the couch cushion,"

John raised his eyebrows, "Got your phone?" Dean pulled a cell from his pocket and held it to John, who nodded in approval, "Keep it on you at all times, I'll be checking in," John slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll call once, and then I'll call again. Don't answer any other calls." he opened the door and turned back, "Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades, and most importantly?"

"Watch out for Sammy," Dean sighed,

John nodded again, "That's right." Dean followed his father to the door, "At ease, soldier. I'll see you." Dean gave John a crooked smile, locking the door behind the man as soon as it was closed.

Dean paced around the room for a moment, listening to the doors of the impala open and close as John packed the final things into the car. The rumble of the engine vibrated through the room, slowly ceasing as he drove off. Dean yawned and scratched drowsily at his stomach. It was late. He made his way into his shared room with Sam and crawled up into his bed, falling asleep quickly.

~ 

  


Dean woke up alert and excited. He slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen, opening the cupboard door. He moved some rations aside, revealing a bag that he had tucked into the corner. He pulled it out and grinned at the contents.  
He'd stashed money for a while, saving to buy these.. And he had them hidden for almost as long as he'd saved for fear they'd get thrown out if John caught sight of them.

He crept back in to where his sleeping brother lay and silently stepped up onto the end of Sam's bed, "Sammy," he called softly. No response. He frowned at his poor efforts. "Hey, Sammy, wake up!" he jumped a little, jolting his little brother awake.

"Woah," Sam blinked in surprise at Dean posing at the end of his bed in a Superman costume with a smug smile on his face, 

"Dean, you look so cool!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, gloating in Sam's response, "I got you a little somethin'," he pulled another costume out from behind his back and held it up for Sam to see, grinning at the awe on his brother's face, 

"Batman!" Sam shouted excitedly, "You're the best, Dean!" Dean threw the costume in the air, letting it fall into Sam's outstretched hands. Sam scrambled out of bed and started to get dressed. 

Dean jumped off of the bed, "What do you wanna do with your powers, Sammy?"

Sam had finished buttoning up his costume and climbed onto the bed, taking a running jump onto Dean's back, "I wanna save the world!" he grinned, dimples sinking deep into his cheeks.

Dean laughed, "Hang on, then!" Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's neck and made a 'Chhhhhw' noise as Dean started to run around the house.

"Dean, look!" Dean slowed down, looking toward Sam's finger that pointed to the back door, "there's trouble out there!" 

"You sure you wanna go out there, then? You're not scared?" Dean taunted,

Sam scoffed at Dean, "Don't be stupid, I'm a hero and I got you to help me," Sam dug his heels into Dean's sides, "Go, Dean!" 

Dean winced at the pain, "Don't do it so hard or I'll drop you," Sam shrugged in response. Dean ran out to the grass and started to spin Sam around fast. He spun until he almost fell over, setting Sam down, who wobbled and staggered in an angled line before falling on his ass. He turned back to Dean, who was laughing so hard that his face had turned red, causing Sam to laugh along with him.

"Wait, Sammy. I wanna check somethin'," Dean flipped out his cell and went through the settings until he found the camera on it, "Smile!" Sam grinned so wide, his cheeks pushed his eyes closed. Dean snapped the shot, smiling thoughtfully at the result. He returned to the camera, and noticed a video option, "Oh, awesome!" 

"What is it?" Sam picked himself up and sped over to Dean's side, peering over his arm,

"This is a video camera, too!" Dean glanced around, looking for something to film. He eyed the shed. He could take a video that made it look like he was flying, that'd be awesome. Dean tucked the phone into his suit and held out his arm, "Stay here for a sec, Sammy." 

He climbed up onto the fence, grabbing fist-fulls of ivy to keep himself balanced. He pulled himself up onto the shed roof and pulled his phone out, pressing the record button.  
"I am Supermaaaaan!" he took a running jump off of the roof and landed hard on his feet. He bounced off of the impact and laughed the pain in his ankles away. "Did you see that, Sammy?" Dean scanned around the small yard for his brother, but there was no sign of him. "Sam?" Dean forgot he was still recording. 

"Dean, watch!" Dean snapped his head up to the roof of the shed, "I am-" 

"Don't!-" Dean held his arms out in front of him, gesturing for Sam to stop, but it was too late.

"-Batmaaaan!" Sam's jump was just as long as Dean's. Dean braced his arms, but he misjudged, knocking Sam's body with the side of his arm- causing his baby brother to land hard on his side. Dean gasped and dropped the phone, falling to his knees beside Sam, who was experiencing being winded for the first time.

"Sammy?" Panic washed over Dean as he stared down at his little brother's body. Sam was going through the motions of crying, but nothing was coming out. Dean's eyes widened as he waited for some kind of sign that Sam was okay.  
He was about ready to blow air into Sam's mouth, when he took a strained gasp of air, followed by sobbing. "Sammy, speak to me, where does it hurt?" Dean yelled in a panic,

"My-" Sam gasped in another breath, "Arm, my arm!" Dean's brow furrowed as he touched the arm Sam held up for inspection, 

"Ah!" Sam cried. Dean pulled his hand away quickly.

"I think it might be broken," Dean murmured. He stood up and picked up his phone, turning the video off, "we gotta go to hospital." He hesitated on the call button, making a split decision to not call his father yet, "I'm gonna take you to the hospital." Dean nodded to himself at his decision.

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to his bike. It'd been so long since he rode anywhere. He checked the tires. Good to go. "Alright, Sammy. Come here," he walked his bike over to a stack of old wood. Sam picked himself up off of the grass and walked up the pile and waited for Dean to position the handle bars, so that he could sit. "Hold on, okay?"  
Sam nodded and sniffled, resting his back against Dean's chest. Dean took off peddling down the road, breathing heavily. The panic and adrenaline was still pumping through his body. 

Dean knew the way, it just felt faster in the car. It was about a 5 minute drive. He was thankful that it was mostly down hill. He just had to ride the brakes for the most part.  
They passed the curb of the hospital. Dean slowed the bike by the door, and a young nurse had stopped, reaching out for Sam. "It's his arm, don't touch it." Dean snapped, forgetting his politeness over the thought of hearing Sam in pain again.

"Alright," she smiled softly, "it's alright, we'll get him in nice and safe," the nurse lowered Sam off of the bike and walked him into the hospital with Dean hot on their heels.  
The automatic doors pulled open, the sterile smell of the hospital was uncomfortable and over powering. They walked into the x-ray department, when the nurse turned around, "You have to wait out here, okay? There's seats over there, and books and toys in the bucket, too." She smiled down at Dean.

"No, no, I need to be with him," Dean insisted, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I gotta watch him."

The nurse crouched down to meet Dean's level, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders, "It's just an x-ray, he'll be in and out before you know it, I promise." She held her hand out to Sam's good hand and led him into another room, closing the door behind them.

Dean huffed and walked over to the seats in defeat. He didn't know how long he waited, but with the anticipation, it felt like hours. He really hoped Sammy was okay. He was in charge of taking care of him, making sure he didn't get hurt, making sure that he was happy.. He felt like the biggest failure.  
The thought of his father reprimanding him didn't cross his mind until Dean felt the vibration of the phone in his pocket. It suddenly weighed down his leg. He pulled the phone out and watched the id screen mockingly blink John's number into his face.  
It hung up, and a moment later, it rang again. Dean swallowed thickly and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Dean, how's Sammy?"

Dean's cheek was red raw from chewing on it, "I don't know,"

"What do you mean you _don't know_?" John's voice started to rise, "What does that mean, Dean?"

"I'm just waiting, they, I'm in the hospital, he-" Dean stammered, unable to get his words out,

"The hospital? What the fuck happened?" John yelled in confusion,

"I think Sammy broke his arm, so I took him to-"

"How did he do that?" John interrupted furiously,

"I jumped off of the shed roof, and I didn't know he followed me, and-"

"What the fuck were you doing up there?" John roared down the line, "I'm coming back. Call me if you leave the hospital before I get there."

"It was an acciden-" Dean got interrupted by the disconnecting line. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and pulled his knees into his chest to hide his face from the world. He had failed his family.

A while later, Sam appeared from the room with the blonde nurse guiding his shoulders, "Dean," he was smiling and around his arm was a green cast. Dean pressed his hands to his face and wiped at his eyes. This is going to be a constant reminder for a long time.. 

"Hey, Sammy. Are you okay?" Dean sucked his emotions back down inside, taking his little brother's hand,

"I broke my arm!" Sam laughed lightly, "It doesn't hurt at all,"

Dean smiled down at Sam's smile, "I like the color,"

The nurse looked at her forms, "Now, we need some papers signed and," she glanced around the room, frowning, "we can't discharge you without an adult, are your parents home?"

"Our dad is coming here now." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat,

"Alright," she chirped, "follow me, and we'll get you boys settled while you wait," she led them into the waiting room and sat them down by the toy section. Dean scoffed at the placement. Just because he wasn't an adult, didn't make him a little kid. Just because he was sitting down wearing a Superman costume next to his little Batman brother, did not make him a little kid. 

A few hours passed, when John strode into the room. He scanned around, sighting the boys and scowling, before making his way over to where they were sitting, "Sammy? You okay?" he bent down and hugged Sam tightly.

"I'm fine, dad, really!" Sam hugged him back,

"Dad-," Dean started,

"We'll talk about this when we get home, Dean." John's voice was low and blunt, causing Dean to shift nervously in his seat. 

"Yes, sir." Dean's voice was thick and dry. He pulled at a thread on his costume, hiding his face from his father's hateful stare.

John stood back from Sam and walked up to the counter. Dean and Sam slowly got up and followed. After he gave the receptionist his details, he turned and walked out the door. He strode up to the impala and opened the back door for Sam, who jumped in and glanced back to see Dean standing by his bike, "I'll ride it home," Dean mumbled.

John's nostrils flared. He walked up to Dean and snatched the bike out of his hands. Dean flinched at the harsh movements. "Get in the car," John growled.  
He popped the trunk and placed the bike over his weapons, slamming the trunk closed again.  
Dean walked around the car and got in the back with his brother, slouching in his seat. The trip home was silent and tense.

They pulled up at the house. John got out of the car before the boys had a chance to get their seat belts undone. He opened Dean's door and pulled him out by the scruff of his costume, "What the fuck were you thinking, Dean?" he dragged Dean into the house, leaving Sam to make his way inside in his own time. John walked so fast that Dean was tripping over his feet as he tried to keep up with his father.

John released Dean in the kitchen. Dean stumbled backwards into the table. "Sammy could have ended up a lot worse than this and it's all on you. And the case I had to leave behind- Dean, people could die from your mistakes, do you-" John's eyes scanned Dean for some kind of explanation and, for the first time, he noticed Dean's costume, "..What the hell are you wearing?!" he yelled, grabbing hold of Dean's cape and shaking him roughly,

Dean pulled out of John's grip, falling over for a moment, before getting back to his feet, "a Superman costume," Dean responded quietly, self consciously staring at his feet.

"Take it off," John ordered. Dean looked up at John and opened his mouth to say something but John held his hand up, stopping him, "Take it off, or I'll take it off for you." he threatened.

Dean unbuttoned and stepped sheepishly out of his suit, handing it to his father, unable to make eye contact with him. The Autumn air was unsympathetic on his bare skin.

"Stand at attention when I'm talking to you," John scolded, "How could you betray my trust like this, Dean? I thought we understood each other on this. Sammy comes first. _Always_."

Dean bit into his lip, struggling to keep attention.

 

"I'm going to have to drop you both off at Pastor Jim's now," John continued, "I had to leave in the middle of my job, because you can't do yours." John took Dean's phone out of the pocket of his costume before he rolled it up and threw it in the trash.

Dean held his forearm over his face, tears started to stream over his cheeks, "I know Sammy comes first, I know he does. You don't have to drop us off at Pastor Jim's, I can handle-,"

"You just proved that you can't, Dean!" John's hard hearted tone had Dean hiccup back a sob. He pulled Dean's arm away from his face, "Be a man and look at me when i'm talking to you."

Dean took a breath in and clenched his jaw trying to hold himself together.. _Stop.. Crying. You're not a kid._ His chest convulsed with another sob. _Stop crying. Stop crying.._

"You took my trust and wiped the floor with it, how many more times are you going to fuck up before I give up on you, Dean?" John spat,

Dean held eye contact with John. There was a mix of hate and disappointment in John's stare. Dean wiped at his eyes and sniffed back fluid, "It won't happen again, sir.."

"I know it won't. Now, go pack your things. You're going to Pastor Jim's." John lowered his voice, attempting to end the conversation. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Dad-,"

John's arm curled around his body, the back of his hand swiping at Dean's face in one fluent motion, "Pack your fucking things, Dean." John ordered, gritting his teeth, "I didn't want to do that." He stomped out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Dean's hands shot up to his face, cradling the mark on his cheek that was growing redder by the second. He slumped onto his knees and wept.

Sam's hand wrapped around Dean's bicep, causing Dean to flinch at the sudden interruption, "Dean, get up, we gotta pack, okay?"

Dean nodded and let Sam pull him to his feet with his good arm. He let Sam sit on the bed whilst he packed for both of them, rummaging through drawers, opening wardrobes, all the while dressing himself.  
Once he had finished, he looked across at Sam, eyeing Sam's costume, "Sammy, we gotta get you dressed back in to your clothes, turn around,"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, taking two disapproving stomps to turn his back to Dean, who popped open the buttons at the back. He helped the slippery fabric over Sam's cast and out from under his legs, returning with a fresh change of clothes for him.  
"Arms up," Sam did as Dean instructed, inhaling the scent of his freshly washed shirt. He clutched on to Dean's arm, lifting his legs into a fresh pair of jeans. 

"Can you take this out to the car for me, Sammy?" Dean gestured at Sam's suitcase. Sam shook his head and held up his cast in a protest. He smiled and bounded out of the room without a word.

Dean sighed and nodded vacantly, "I'll get it,"

John turned the key in the Impala and waited for the boys to leave the house. He flipped open Dean's phone while he waited. 

The wallpaper was a photo of Sam in the outfit that he was wearing today. John smiled, opening the photos on Dean's phone. Most of the photos were of Sammy. Or of random kid things that he didn't notice anymore; flowers, bees, clouds, scenery. Most of it was from behind a smudged Impala window. 

He opened Dean's latest video, watching it until the camera hazed on Dean's worried face. Fuck.. John wiped a hand down his face. They were just kids.. But.. Mary.. -No. Dean needed to look after Sammy and grow up. They had to find the son of a bitch that did this to his family. 

Dean held the two suitcases under his arms as he walked toward the impala. John stepped out of the car and opened the back passenger door for Dean before stepping to the trunk.  
Dean turned back to the house to grab Sam. It was time to go to Pastor Jim's. They had to go, because Dean couldn't handle 24 hours alone in charge of his brother without stuffing up. Why did he have to jump.. Why did he try to do stupid kid stuff with Sammy?

"Sam," Dean called, "We gotta go,"

Sam appeared from their room with a book under his arm, "let's get outta here," 

Dean walked Sam to the car and opened the door for him. Sam reached the belt buckle and strapped himself in. Dean took a wide berth around John, who was still rummaging around in the trunk. John stood and closed the trunk, turning to Dean. 

Dean instinctively backed further away from his father, still side stepping to get to the other door.

"Dean," John stepped toward him, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, "You'll have another chance to show me your worth when you're older. Don't let me down."

Dean's lip trembled as tears threatened to fall again. John removed his hand and stepped around to the driver's seat. Dean felt like crawling under the impala and waiting to be run over, but instead, he opened the car door, the metal of the handle reflected the sun into his eyes. He blinked slowly, sliding across the leather and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
